hold you like a python
by MCHammerfell
Summary: Early morning drabble about Quinn's 'hate' for Rachel. All she really wanted to do was wrap her up. Headcanon in which Rachel's drastic changes were the product of Quinn's disapproval of everything Rachel Berry.


Quinn Fabray did not like Rachel Berry.

She didn't like her stupid nose and her stupid doe eyes and her stupid long legs and her stupid small hands.

She didn't like her snobby voice and her inflated ego and her childlike innocence.

She didn't like the way she walked and talked and dressed and acted.

No, Quinn Fabray _loved_ these things.

She loved her cute nose and her chocolate brown eyes and her gorgeous long legs and her dainty little hands.

She loved her incredible voice and her well-earned confidence and her ability to see the brightness in things.

She loved the way she walked and talked and dressed and acted.

She loved _everything_ about the girl she hated, and it was killing her.

For every Man Hands thrown down the hallway, there were five hundred I'm Sorrys in Quinn's mind, on the tip of Quinn's tongue.

For every slushy, a well-placed towel in the nearest restroom.

For every degrading insult, an inspiring comment, always stuck in the back of the tormentor's throat.

Quinn couldn't break the routine. She was stuck in agony, watching the small diva walk away with a trembling lip after every interaction.

She couldn't bring herself to change things, because as long as Rachel hated her, there was never a chance of them becoming friends.

There was never a chance of Quinn fucking something up.

0o0o

Quinn Fabray hated Finn Hudson.

She hated his smug face and his pudgy hands and his beady eyes and his terrible odor.

She hated his ignorance and his incompetence and his complete lack of respect for everyone.

She hated his voice and his hair and his height.

She absolutely _loathed_ Finn Hudson.

Perhaps what she despised the most, however, was his ability to hold Rachel in his arms after Quinn would insult her.

After every slushy or Ru Paul, provided he felt like it, he would hold her as she cried.

Quinn couldn't break the routine. After every fight, she'd watch from some secluded spot as her victim fled to the ogre she loved.

She could only bring herself to think that she'll never have that, because she'll never _deserve it._

She could never fuck up because she already had.

0o0o

Rachel Berry could never hate Quinn Fabray.

She couldn't bring herself to blame the blonde for her actions.

It was always stress/baby hormones/home issues/peer pressure.

The truth is, she'd blame herself before the blonde.

It was always the way she looked/the way she sang/her friends/her clothes.

For every insult, an I'm Sorry to appease the blonde.

For every slushy, a more attractive pair of clothes.

For every degrading comment, a minor alteration.

Rachel Berry knew it was unhealthy to change for someone who hated her, but she couldn't break the routine.

As long as Quinn Fabray thought she was flawed, so did she.

0o0o

Rachel Berry could never understand why Quinn Fabray would kiss her in the school bathroom before graduation.

By their senior year, she had changed nearly everything.

Her clothes were tasteful and modern.

Her hair was layered and highlighted.

Her personality was calmed, cooled, and collected.

Quinn Fabray kissed her with passion and fire, with I'm Sorrys and You're Beautifuls in every gasp for air.

Rachel Berry had thought she'd finally gotten it right.

Quinn Fabray thought it was all _wrong._

0o0o

"Look what you've done to yourself,"

A whisper. A roar.

"I just wanted to be beautiful,"

Silence. Deafening silence.

A kiss. An attempt to devour this new excuse for Rachel and find the Rachel Quinn loved.

"You were always beautiful,"

Birdsong.

"I'm sorry," a million times over.

A change in the wind.

0o0o

Quinn Fabray loved Rachel Berry.

Openly, freely, and wholly.

0o0o

Rachel Berry loved Quinn Fabray.

Rachel Berry loved herself, too.

A/N: This was shitty but it's 3:48 so leave me alone. Maybe you enjoyed it. Or tolerated it. Comment/review/criticize.


End file.
